Part of the pack
by BlackSheep the Sage
Summary: ITS BACK WITH AVENGENCE YA'LL: Naruto finds Inuzuka Hana while shes in heat. enough said.
1. Ch1-Ch6

**Ch.1 Mating Ceremony**

**Disclaimer: old copy was deleted from computer but now its back after finging the folder I stashed a hand written copy in. Ch 1- is here I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shipuden.**

Uzumaki Naruto was walking away from his teams' training if you could call it that. All the Hatake Kakashi did was teach Uchiha Sasuke new Jutsu or give Haruno Sakura a scroll to read. but him. All his sensei did was tell him to work on his Chakra control. Half way through the forest a strange smell filled his nose. He always had a descent sense of smell which he later fund out was from him housing th Kyuubi. he had managed to memorize every scent in the village. He was most familure with saki and Ramon due to the fact that they were the two things he had the most contact things with. This scent however smelt like a mixture of pine trees and dogs and something that seemed to draw him to it. Some pheromone that seemed to draw him towards the source. Naruto followed the smell the a clearing a couple of meters away and caught the sight of a girl about eighteen training with a trio of ninja hounds. She had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and was waring a Chuunin vest over her gray long-sleeved shirt. Naruto caught a glimpse at her face and saw the red Inuzaka tattoos on her cheeks like one of the few people he considered a friend, Inuzaka Kiba. He watched for what seemed like hours until the girl stopped and spoke.

"C'mon out whoever you are." her rough voice spoke.

Naruto jumped before walking into the clearing.

"Why are you spying on me?" the girl asked.

"Hey I wasn't spying on you," Naruto defended himself, "I was walking home from training and I smelt pine trees and dogs so I came to see what it was."

"I smell like pine trees?" she asked.

"It's more like a mix of pine trees and dog actually," Naruto said squinting his eyes in concentration making the girl unable to stop herself from thinking how cute he was like that, "There's something else coming from ya but I can't really describe it, all I can tell is its primal and its seeming to dominate the pine tree and dog smell."

"Great," the girl groaned, "a Genin tracked me down while I'm in heat."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You were in my brothers class right?" She asked, "So you should have a clue on what clan I'm from."

"Wait a second lady!" Naruto yelled, "Your's Kiba's sister?" She nodded at his question, "Whoa your cuter then he said you were, he said you looked like the back side of a St. Barnard or something."

'Note to self, Kill Kiba, End note.' the girl thought, "I'm Inuzaka Hana, and that scent you followed was a pheromone every female Inuzaka gives off when we go into our monthly heat."

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"Didn't they teach you about the human body in the Academy?" Hana asked.

"I got thrown out of the class for asking a question." Naruto said.

Hana growled making Naruto flinch back before she stopped.

"Your Uzumaki Naruto aren't you?" she asked when he nodded she continued, "Kiba-chan said you weren't that bright and I can see why now, well enough talk time to get down to business."

"Huh?" Naruto asked again.

"Inuzaka tradition says that if any male that finds us while in heat we have to battle, if we win then nothing really changes for us but if we lose then You become my mate."

"MATE!" Naruto shouted.

"Basicly my husband, partner, lover any title fitting to a romantic relationship really." Hana explained.

"But I don't even know you, and I love Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"You mean that loud mouth fan girl with the big forehead my brother told me about?" Hana asked.

Naruto nodded and Hana groaned.

"Some advise Naruto," Hana said, "give up on her, she's a fan girl an they're basicly leeches to the strong shinobi of the village."

Naruto ignored her and got into a rough brawler stance.

"So we have to fight right," Naruto asked, "Any rules I should know about?"

"Very good asking a clan member about a clan tradition, there's hope for you yet," Hana commented, "There's only three rules, one.) No killing, two.) No outside interference, which means the triplets won't be fighting with me, and lastly, no surrendering, the fight goes 'til one of us gets a clean hit on the other."

"So if I hit you I win right?" Naruto asked.

"Basicly." Hana said.

"Alright then," Naruto said, "I alway try in a fight so I won't hold back on ya but I also won't try to actually win."

"I understand Naruto," Hana said, "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" (Four legs technique).

Hana dropped down onto her hands and feet as her nails grew longer and harder and her canines grew as well into fangs.

"Lets go!" Naruto shouted rushing in and the two started trading blows.

Hana was impressed that Naruto managed to dodge all her blows by the skin of his teeth. Taking a swipe at him Naruto jumped back and put his hands into together crossing his pointer and middle fingers in front of him.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"(Shadow Clone Jutsu) He shouted making ten copies of himself.

'He knows a S-rank kinjutsu at is age?' Hana asked herself avoiding the ten Naruto's attacks and jumping into the air.

"Tsuga!" (Passing Fang.) Hana shouted spinning rapidly towards the ten Naruto's taking out nine of them.

Naruto jumped back as his last clone was eliminated surprised he caught the memories his clones had. one of them was how his opponent used her technique before jumping into the air.

"I'm sorry bout this Hana-san," Naruto said spinning like Hana had, "Tsuga!"

Hana gasped watching the blonde twelve-year-old use a Jutsu that took her three weeks to learn and ten weeks to master. she was so surprised that she forgot to dodge. Thankfully Naruto hadn't fully mastered the Tsuga and slowed down to a visible level and his head collided with her stomach. Gasping she fell back as the blonde landed on top of her.

"Ow." Naruto muttered.

"You used the Tsuga," Hana said sitting up while Naruto moved from her to sit across from the Inuzaka girl.

"I don't know why but one of my clones caught how you did it and I gained the information when he went poof." Naruto said.

"So you discovered the 'shared memories' function of the Kage Bushin no Jutsu," Hana said, "Well Naruto-kun, you hit me, looks like your my mate now."

"Sorry Hana," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and smiling goofy at her, "I kinda got caught up in how much fun I was having fighting you and lost control."

"No big deal Naruto-kun," Hana said, "one of the reasons we have the one hit win rule is so we don't gain a weak mate who got lucky, If I must have pups of my own I want them to at least have a strong father."

"I understand that." Naruto said.

"Well better get moving Naruto-kun." Hana said standing up and grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him away from the clearing.

"Where we going now?" Naruto asked.

"The Inuzaka Clan compound," Hana said, "Kaa-san has to do the Mating Ceremony since she's clan head, plus I wanna see the look on Kiba-chan's face when I'm mated to one of his classmates."

"You're evil you know that?' Naruto asked in a dead panned voice.

"Kiba-chan said that when he was younger but I never believed it." Hana confirmed smirking making Naruto sweat drop.

The duo arrived at the compound twenty minutes later. Naruto had never seen anything like it. the housed all looked like regular dog houses with doors and the walls around the compound were just large rocks piled on top of each other.

Hana lead Naruto to the largest house in the compound and opened the door. After removing their shoes Hana led Naruto to the kitchen where her mother was sitting.

"Kaa-san, I have news for you." Hana said gaining her mother's attention.

"What's up pup?" the Inuzaka matrinch asked raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

"I have a mate." Hana said telling her mother how Naruto smelled her and followed the scent to her and the fight they had until she came to the end of the fight.

"And then Naruto-kun actually used the Tsuga after his clones saw how I did it."

"Hmm," Tsume said placing her hand on her chin in thought, "tell me Uzumaki-san apart from the Kage Bushin what other Jutsu have you learned?"

"Well I invented my Oiroke no Jutsu and Hāremu no Jutsu and the old man made those E and A rank kinjutsu and put them in the forbidden scroll after I taught Konohamaru how to use the Oiroke no Jutsu, I don't really have any other Jutsu." Naruto said nervous around the feral clan head.

"And skills?" Tsume asked.

"Iruka sensei said I was good at stealth if I could sneak around, paint the Hokage monument and lead an entire platoon of Chuunin and Jonin on a wild goose chase for three hours in this," Naruto gestured to his bright "Kill Me" orange jumpsuit, "he also said I showed promise in espionage due to my talent in the Henge technique." the blonde said.

"And it also seems you're a visual learner," Tsume said, "if you could learn a clan secret technique just from eleven of you watching there's probably no limit to what you could learn."

"Well we better get this over with so you two can get to bed, I'll tell the Hokage tomorrow and have Naruto added to the clans list," Tsume said, "now Naruto the mating ritual requires you to bite Hanna's neck where her neck and shoulder meet and channel your Chakra into your teeth and transfer it into her own network and then she'll do the same by doing this her Chakra level will grow to match yours."

Naruto nodded before closing his eyes and making the ram seal and gathering his Chakra and trying to focus it to his teeth. The task proved difficult but he managed to gather it to his teeth before leaning over and biting the younger Inuzaka female on the base of her neck. Hana hissed as his Chakra flowed into her. for a Genin, Naruto had a lot of Chakra and she could feel her Chakra network expand to match his. When he removed his mouth from his, Hana quickly mimicked his earlier actions and bit his neck in return and transferring her Chakra into her new mate.

After Hana removing her teeth from him, Naruto fell to the ground clutching her neck where she had bitten him and his body began to shake.

"Kaa-san whats happening to him?' Hana asked panicking.

"No idea pup." Tsume said, gone was the motheerly tone and in its place was a pack leader ready for anything, "This never happened before."

After awhile Naruto's body stopped shaking and started growing until he stood at 181.2 cm tall now a good eleven centimeters over Hana and nineteen centimeters on the Inuzaka matriarch.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hana asked actually worried for her now bonded mate.

"I'm fine Hana-chan." Naruto said returning the honorific. His voice was deeper now and his face had lost the rest of his baby fat as well.

Hana quickly casted a diagnostic Jutsu she used on dogs and other animals and gasped at what she learned.

"Kaa-san," Hana said, "Naruto-kun actually aged."

"Explain Hana." Tsume said.

"I can do that Tsume-sama." Naruto said.

"First of all pup either call me Kaa-san or Tsume, none of this Sama shit in this family." Tsume said.

"Hai Kaa-san," Naruto said, "While I was in pain the Kyuubi spoke to me."

Hana gasped while Tsume growled at this.

"Don't worry he told me that the Mating Caramony was not only mixing my Chakra with Hana-chan's but it was also aging my body to match her own age."

"So your now eighteen?" Tsume asked.

"Physically but mentally I'm still only twelve, Kyuubi said it will take a while for my brain to catch up with my body do to the Kyuubi inside me."

"Alright," Tsume said, "Naruto whose your jonin sensei?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Do you meet him tomorrow?"

"Yeah but it'll just be a waste of time again," Naruto said returning to his chair next to Hana across from Tsume, "for the past three weeks since we returned from our first C-rank mission all he's been having me do is work on my Chakra control, he didn't even bother to teach us the tree walking until we were in enemy territory in Wave country after we fought Momochi Zabuza and Yuki Haku."

"WHAT!" Tsume growled, "THAT MASK WEARING MUTT DIDN'T TEACH YOU THE DAMN TREE WALKING UNTIL YOU WERE IN FUCKING DANGER!"

"He taught Sasuke a few fire Jutsu and gave Sakura scrolls on something but he does this when he thinks I'm out of sight so he can get away with pampering Teme's ego," Naruto said, "When we got back he became more open about it and said when I increased my control more when its obvious that I have better control then the teme dose."

Just as Tsume was about to say something else the door opened again and Kiba came in.

"Hey Kaa-san, sis, whose the blonde guy?" Kiba asked but Akamaru barked excitedly and jumped from his partners jacket and ran towards Naruto and leaping into the blonde's lap.

"Hey Akamaru how's it going house breaking Kiba-chan?" Naruto asked a fox-like grin on his face.

Akamaru raised a paw and made a doggy style gesture of the 'so-so' movement making Hana and Tsume laugh while Kiba raised an eyebrow before sniffing the air and grinning like a wild child.

"Only one dobe can smell of Ramon and have a goofy grin like that," Kiba said, "what happened to you Naruto?"

"Long story short," Naruto said, "I beat your sister while she was in heat and became her mate and the ceremony increased my age to match hers so now I'm eighteen."

"Whoa whoa," Kiba said, "you beat my sister? how you're the freaking dead last in class."

"A dead last who can use the Kage Bushin and learned how the Tsuga works just by watching his mate do it once." Tsume said to her youngest child.

"I haven't mastered it but I can do it." Naruto said.

Kiba growled at the thought of the dead last knowing both a high ranked Jutsu and one of his clan's techniques even if he was now his sisters mate.

"Just because your now older me doesn't mean anything, I'm still top male around here."

"If you say so Kiba-chan."

"By the way otouto," Hana said standing up and grabbing her little brother by the ear, "What is it that my mate told me about you comparing me to a St. Banards ass."

Kiba glared at his friend.

"What the hell man?!" Kiba yelled, "What happened to bros before hoes?!"

"First off Kiba I learned to always complement a woman when they're angry if you wish to live and my mate and I have no secrets from each other so what I know she'll know unless classified by the Hokage or another ranking officer." Naruto said.

"Speaking of Ranking Officers," Tsume said, "What time is your team meeting tomorrow Naruto?"

"Seven but Kakashi-sensei is always two hours late so I'll get there by at least eight or nine so I'm not stuck there with only Teme and Banshee for two hours." Naruto said.

"No envy from me about team placements," Kiba said "but why'd ya wanna know Kaa-san?"

"Because your brother in law's sensei's been sabotaging his training so he could teach the Uchiha and the Haruno girl and leave him to do Chakra control exercises the entire time." Tsume said

"Really?' Kiba asked.

"Yeah and my control is actually on par with Sasuke's if not better than his." Naruto said.

"And tomorrow I'm going to his team meeting with him to give that mutt of a teacher a piece of my mind." Tsume said.

"You don't need to do that Kaa-san," Naruto said, "He might be a bad teacher but he's a good fighter."

"And what do you think I am pup?" Tsume asked, "with Kuromaru-kun and I could take Hatake in a fight."

"I see where Kiba gets his boasting problem from." Naruto muttered to Hana who giggled.

"So it's settled tomorrow I go with Naruto to his team meeting and tell his sensei to step up on his training or I'll kick his ass before I go the Hokage," Tsume said, "Now has anyone eaten yet?"

"I was gonna eat when I got back from training with the triplets but then Naruto-kun and I ended up doing the mating ceremony so I was gonna make something before we go to bed." Hana said.

"'We'?" Naruto asked.

"I'm your mate I intend to share my bed with you whether you like it or not," Hana said giving Naruto a once over, "tomorrow before your team meeting we'll go shopping for new clothes, get your stuff from your place and move it here and get the Inuzaka marks tattooed on your cheeks."

"Why do I need to get the marks?" Naruto asked.

"Your my mate and since you're not from a clan you gotta take my clan's surname making you now Inuzaka Uzumaki Naruto." Hana explained while Tsume nodded and Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"I ate with my team after we got done with our missions today so Akamaru and I were heading to bed." Kiba said as Akamaru barked and followed his partner to their room.

"What about you pup?" Tsume asked looking at Naruto, "You eaten yet?"

"I was on my way to Ichiraku's before all this happened so nope." Naruto answered.

"Hmm I always liked the smell of that place," Tsume said, "They use to give the Kuromaru-kun bones from they're kitchen when I was a rookie Genin."

"Why do you eat there Naruto-kun?" Hana asked.

"It was the only that didn't either throw me out on my ass or overcharge me." Naruto said .

"What about the Akamichi's?" Tsume asked.

"Oh I'd of gone to them if I didn't live all the way across the village from them," Naruto said, "I was six the last time I tried that and learned it was to dangerous for the Kyuubi container to walk that far unprotected so I just stuck close to my 'den' as they called it."

"No wonder you seemed malnourished when we fought." Hana said.

"Well you two eat something and get to bed," Tsume said as she and Kuromaru got up and started out of the kitchen, "seems like we got a big day tomorrow."

After the Inuzaka matrinch left Hana stood up and went to the fridge and looked in it.

"We got chicken, beef and sausage," Hana listed off, "which do you want?"

"I'll take beef." Naruto said pulling off his now too small orange coat.

Hana pulled out a tub of beef and placed it in the microwave before going to pantry and grabbing some carrots and peas and opening two of the cans and pouring each can into a bowl and replacing the now warm meat with the vegetables and microwave them too. After the carrots and peas were done she placed them on two separate plates and placing the slabs of meat next to them and setting the plates as well as a pair of chop sticks in front of her mate.

The newly mated couple exchanged conversation over their first diner as a couple. Hana told him how she was a medical ninja but worked mostly as a vet for the entire clan and others with pets around the village while Naruto told her about the Wave mission and his fight with Zabuza and Haku. After diner Naruto washed the plates by hand, when Hana protested he early said, "You cooked so I'll clean up."

Hana shrugged at this and watched as he scrubbed the plates and chopsticks before drying them and placing them back where he saw her get them from. When he had finished Hana led him up to her room where she retrieved her night wear and started removing her Flask jacket and shorts and slipped into the boy shorts and sleeveless shirt while Naruto stared. The blonde Genin was transfixed by his mates body. Hana had C cup breast and a toned stomach that most women would kill for, the Inuzaka girl's curves made her almost seem like an hour-glass and Naruto watched her toned legs while she shimmied into the shorts before she went over to the bed and climbed in and looked at her mate.

"You gonna join me or stand there?" Hana asked.

"One minute I'm still stunned by what I just saw." Naruto said making Hana blush and laugh at his words.

"Kit I say this cause I love you take her now." The Kyuubi said in Naruto's head while Naruto blushed and shook his head and pulled his shirt over his head exposing his stomach.

The change from the ceremony had made Naruto's body no longer malnourished. Now he had the start of muscles that most Chuunin possessed.

"No you dumb kitsune," Naruto answered pulling off his pants and climbing next to Hana and laying down next to her, "I wanna wait until we' get to know each other more before we do anything like that."

Hana snuggled next to the blonde and laid her head on his chest and sighed before the two fell asleep. Naruto thinking about his new life.

**Ch. 2: Training.**

Naruto awoke the next morning with the feeling of something on his chest. He had yet to open his eyes so he thought some animal had gotten into his shitty apartment (Seriously. He's room is in the kitchen. Shitty apartment.) Groaning he reached to lift the thing off by the scruff of the neck only for the sound of a girl screaming "ow" and opening his eyes to See Hana looking at him with a hand full of hair in his fist.

"As much as Inuzuka like it rough Naruto-kun," Hana said, "We don't have time for any roughness at the moment."

Naruto blushed and let go of his mates hair and sat up and rub his eyes as the memories of last night came back to him.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked laying back down.

"About six o clock," Hana said getting up and walking over to her closet and grabbing her outfit for the day, "Well get your stuff from your place after missions today but after breakfast we'll replace the monstrosity you shredded last night."

"To early," Naruto said rolling over, "Sleep now Shop laterrrrr." he groaned out hiding his head in his pillow.

Hana smirked before looking at the triplet huskies in the corner looking at her.

"Wake daddy up boys." Hana said.

At her words the trio of Ninken bounded over to the bed and started licking and nudging Naruto with their cold noses making him yelp and fall out of bed and glare at the three dogs as the looked innocently back at him before the one on the far left jumped off the bed into his lap and snuggled his head against Naruto's in a brotherly way from a dogs terms before barking at him.

"Thanks for saying sorry Inu-Chan," Naruto said, "but I'm still pissed at you cause I still sleepy."

"You understood him?" Hana asked.

"Just him," Naruto said, "the other two are just bits and pieces."

"Well Judo has always been the more intelligent triplet," Hana said, "but your learning still so there's help for you yet babe."

"Babe?" Naruto asked standing up.

"Hey were mated might as well make an effort right?" Hana asked.

"I guess," Naruto said, "So anything I can wear until we get to the store?"

"Just this pink komono." Hana said.

"I'll just snag a pair of shorts from Kiba thanks." Naruto said.

That being said the blonde stood and walked to her brothers room and walked in. Kiba had left already since his sensei was always on time. Kiba's room was a mess to say the least but Naruto managed to walk over and find a pair of shorts and large shirt that he could fit in until he got his new clothes.

Pulling on the shorts and shirt Naruto walked down where Hana and Tsume were eating breakfast. Sitting next to his mate Naruto yawned as Tsuna slapped a spoon full of eggs and two pieces of toast on a plate in front of him.

"Eat up pups," Tsume said returning to her own breakfast, "lots to do today."

After breakfast Hana and Naruto walked through the village to the clothing store. Once there Hana noticed her mate tense and become on guard for some reason. Thankfully they had no hassle from the people in the store and Naruto had purchased three new outfits. one new on duty outfit, one for off duty, and a formal outfit for social gathering his new clan would attend in the future.

His Ninja out fit consisted of black button down tee-shirt he left unbuttoned at Hanna's insistence to show off his chest and his mate mark, and a silver necklace with a wolf pendent.

"My mate has a killer body now," she had said, "flaunt it and show the howler monkey see what she lost."

To complete the outfit Hana had thrown him a pair of dark pants and black shinobi shoes.

After she paid for the outfits Hana lead him back to the compound where he met her third cousin and the clans tattoo artist Kazame Inuzaka and his partner Chatsu. The two exchanged quick hugs and the dogs sniffed each other over before Hana introduced him to Naruto.

"So Hana finally got leashed eh." Kazame was a few inches shorter than Naruto with a long brown mane like hair longer than Hanna's and like all Inuzaka he had the red fang tattoos on his cheeks. The male Inuzaka pulled the blonde into a hug before stepping back.

"So the clan tats are a given but do you want anything else," Kazame said, "First visit is free but next one I have to charge you so think hard about this think of it as my mating gift to my favorite third cousin and her new mate."

Naruto thought about it and remembered the flower tattoo Hana had on her arm and smiled.

"Can you do a fish cake on my forearm?" Naruto asked.

At his words Kazame barked out a laugh.

"Using your names double meaning as a joke eh?" he asked, "Yeah I'll do one for ya after I do your fangs."

After two hours of sitting in a chair while Kazame did his work and Hana held his hand Naruto walked out with his Inuzaka fangs and the fish cake on the left side forearm.

The couple arrived at the house to see Tsume and Kuromaru geared for battle. Seeing the couple Tsume tossed Naruto a black kunai pouch and a new shuriken pouch to match.

"I saw the condition of your old gear so had Uncle Kudo make you a new set and paid for them, so there's my mating gift to you," Tsume said noticing the fash cake on her son in law's arm, "seeing how Kazame already given you his, he gives the clan free ones on days like birthdays and holidays."

"Dono Kaa-san," Naruto said bowing to the Inuzaka manranch, "this is more then anyone as ever given me before."

"Ah cut the mush pup," Kuromaru said trotting over and nudging him with his nose pushing him towards the door, "Team meeting now and when you get back we'll start you on the Tsuga training and then Gatusuga as well as training that nose of yours."

"I gotta learn all that?" Naruto said kissing Hana on the cheek stunning her as he and Tsume left the house.

"Yep pup," Kuromaru said, "you smell to much like a kitsune to get a partner but since you know the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu you don't need one plus he shared memory function gives you a wider range then a partnered pair in the clan since you can follow more trails at once and at chance ones a false trail you'd know about it."

"Good point Kuromaru-kun." Tsume said.

"And here I thought you were just another pretty face." Naruto teased the Alpha dog scratching him behind his remaining ear making Kuromaru pant and wag his tail.

"Pup I ain't been pretty since I lost my ear and eye as a teen pup." the veteran dog said making the two humans chuckle.

Tsume and Naruto arrived at team sevens training ground just after Kakashi had arrived.

"Naruto care to tell me why your late?" Kakashi asked. Ignoring the obvious change unlike Uchiha and Haruno.

"My new son in law was dealing with clan matter this morning and also I need to tell you something Hatake." Tsume said.

"Really what?" the silver haired jonin asked.

"TSUGA!" the head of the Inuzaka shouted spinning rapidly and slamming the razor edged tornado into Naruto's sensei's chest drilling him into a tree before she canceled the Jutsu and flipped backwards and crouching in front of two stunned Genin and a blonde laughing his ass off.

"Kuromaru!" Tsume called as Kakashi got up trying to clear his head from the hit.

"Right!" the one eyed dog said shocking the two younger Genin with his speech.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu! Jūjin Bunshin! Gatusuga!" Beast Human Clone) Tsume shouted performing the three Jutsu back to back like a pro and pinning Kakashi in between the two tornados and heading up before her and Kuromaru paired off letting him fall to the ground from five feet in the air.

"Let that be a lesson mutt," Tsume said, "if you sabotage my pups carrier I end yours capiche?"

"Gotcha Inuzaka-sama." Kakashi groaned getting up and looking to his team.

"Signed you up for the chuunin exams, train on your own until them good luck." he said vanishing before Tsume or Kuromaru could do anything.

"Mutt." Tsume growled while her Nin Ken nodded in agreement.

Naruto sighed before looking to the Ninja hound.

"Well since Mutt sensei baile don me can we start on the smelling training?" the blonde asked.

"Sure thing pup." Kuromaru said.

"Wait!" Sakura said, "She said you were her son in law when did you get married and to who?"

"I was mated last night to Hana-chan and how is clan business," Naruto said, "just know now Sakura I no longer love you but you are part of my pack and Kaa-san says never abandon your pack even if you hate them."

"I see that stood with you pup," Tsume said, "When Kuromaru-kun is done with ya on tracking training we'll start on perfecting your Tsuga."

"As an Uchiha I demand you teach me rather then the Dobe."Sasuke said arogently.

"Yeah good luck with that," Tsume said, "I'm teaching him clan stuff and as you said you are an Uchiha not and Inuzaka."

"Neither is Naruto Baka!" Sakura said.

"My full name is now Inuzaka Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, "since I'm not from a clan and Hana-chan is tradition of the Inuzaka clan said I had to join her clan."

"So pup I'll see you at the compound later for training," Tsume said," be sure to use the advance insence Kuromaru-kun."

"Hai." the ninja hound said as Tsume shunshined away while he and Naruto walked back to the compound.

Once there Naruto opened the door for them and followed the Alpha Dog into a small room where there were countless insence and a foot petals. Kuromaru trotted over to the insence and grabbed them and a cloth and went to the petals and sat down before dropping his supplies on the ground.

"Put this on and sit." Kuromaru.

Naruto sat down and placed the cloth around his eyes blinding him.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"I'll light an insence and you will identify the scent with out your tenants help when you get three out of five scents right out of ten sets you may go to Tsume-chan to work on your Tsuga technique." the hound said.

Naruto nodded and they began. At first Naruto did fine. Correctly Idintifiying the scents he detected until Kuromaru started mixing scents he struggled a bit but soon managed to tell the hound what they were.

"Good pup," Kuromaru said illuminating the last flame and putting out the scent of cinimaon and peaches in the room, "now go see Tsume-chan out back to start on the Tsuga."

Naruto nodded and stood up and left the room to see Kiba and Hana in the den looking at Kiba's own Chuunin permission slip.

"You to eh Kiba-chan?" Naruto asked.

"How long where you in there?" Hana asked before her brother could answer.

"A few hours," Naruto said, "Kaa-san kicked Mutt sensei's ass and he left to lick his wounds after giving us our slips and saying train until the exams, which Kuromaru-san and Kaa-san started on today."

Hana nodded as Kiba spoke.

"Your in the exam too?" Kiba asked, "great I'll bet Shikamaru, Choji and Ino are there too."

"Odds are yeah," Naruto said heading out back to where his mother n law was waiting, "look at it this way though, its a good way to see how much you learned since the Academy."

With that Naruto walked out the door to see Tsume waiting for him with a feral smirk on her face.

"Well since you have both seen and did a Tsuga before I'll skip my demo and let you go ahead and show me yours so I can see what I'm working with."

Naruto nodded and crouched into his usual fighting stance before channeling his Chakra to his body.

"Tsuga!" the blonde shouted spinning and performing the razor tornado however it ended short of the targets Tsume had set up for the sessions.

"A little more Chakra pup," Tsume said, "and try to keep it as thick as passable close to you and thin that's what gives the Jutsu its edge."

Naruto nodded as he re-did the technique as the sun set.

**Ch.3 The First Date.**

A week before the Chuunin Exam Hana and Naruto were sitting in the den of the Inuzaka Head house enjoying the evening since thanks to his clones Naruto was now a master of using his nose to track people and the Tsuga and Gatusuga.

"Hey Inu-hime?" Naruto said gaining his mates attention from the dog anatomy book she was reading.

"Yes Kitsune Purinsu?" (fox prince) the Inuzaka girl asked.

"I was thinking we've been mated for half a month now and I never took you out on an official date or anything." Naruto said.

"You don't have to babe," Hana said setting the book down and turning her body to look at him, "We agreed to try to make this work but I won't make you do anything you don't want to just like I know you wouldn't me."

"I know," Naruto said, "but I feel like taking you to diner at least is the least I could do, I know we sleep in the same bed and I kissed you on the cheek a couple of times but I wanna get to know my mate more, I want to know what makes her laugh, cry, what angers her and hopefully how to avoid doing it in the future, So Inuzaka Hana would do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight?"

Hana smiled at her mate's speech. He was really trying to make their relationship work out. She remembered how a week ago she had asked him what he really wanted besides to be Hokage and he told her that he hopefully would one day have a family of his own to protect and provide for. Everyone knew Naruto didn't know if he had family or not that was alive and Hana understood that being a part of her pack meant more to him then his dream to be Hokage.

"I think I can squeeze you in." she teased while Naruto grinned before pouncing across the couch and started tickling her.

"Naruto stop it!" She shouted struggling against his hold.

"Not until I get a real answer from you." the blonde replied continuing his onslaught and moving his hands to her stomach making her leg twitch uncontrollably and her laughter died and was replaced with the sound of the Inuzaka girl's breath starting to pant and relax into her mate's arms.

"So will you go out with me Hana-chan?" Naruto asked again.

"If you keep rubbing tummy like this then yes I'll go out with you." she moaned closing her brown eyes and snuggling closer to him.

Naruto smiled as he continued to stroke her abdomen and Hanna's eyes became lidded. the two laid there for a while until the sound of someone clearing their throat made the two jump apart and look to see Tsume standing there with a frown on her face.

"There is a time and a place for that kind of behavior pups," the Inuzuka head said, "and my living room is not one of them."

"Sorry Kaa-san," Hana said quickly standing up and staighting out her shirt and fixing her hair a little, "Naruto-kun meet me back here at seven tonight and we'll go to dinner."

"Hai Hana-chan," Naruto said watching as his mate left with a little more of a seductive sway in her hips and her and the Haimaru triplets followed their human partner to aid her in preparing for this evening, "I'm screwed." Naruto said to himself while the Kyuubi spoke up.

"Kit, how are you screwed," the fox said, "she agreed to go out with you right so mission semi accomplished."

"True Fox," Naruto thought back, "But I haven't really thought on where to take her where I won't get thrown out but still fancy enough to be considered romantic for her."

The Kyuubi, King of the Bijuu, Bane of Konoha and the Uchiha, then proceeded to fall on his face at his jailers lack of preperation,

"Just do as I say kit." Kyuubi said after picking himself up off his face at hearing it's host didn't think this through.

When seven O'clock rolled around Naruto stood in the living room in his off duty attire that consisted of a gray long-sleeved shirt, black pants and his ninja sandals. He had no idea how his mate looked since he had been locked out of their room, Judo had to bring him his clothes when he knocked on the locked door to get ready himself. The blonde sighed as he checked the clock on the wall just as a pair of rough yet gentle hands covered his eyes yet the scent of pine trees and dog still identified her.

"Ohaiyo Hana-chan." Naruto greeted making her pout.

"No fare you smelled me." she said uncovering his eyes.

"You should have covered my nose as well as my eyes than Inu-Hime." Naruto chuckled. He looked her over admiring her look for the evening. Hana had opted a simple black strapless dress and black heels. Her hair was free from her usual ponytail and was styled into waves that made Naruto think of the ocean.

Smiling Naruto offered her his arm as he lead her out of the house. The couple arrived and a restaurant called the Dancing Dragon (not very creative I know). The two dined on steak and other western foods with only a few glares from the other customers and one waiter. Yet the two just laughed and enjoyed each others company. After their meal Naruto and Hana walked to the Hokage Monument where Naruto sat down on the fourths head as Hana joined him.

"This was always my favorite place growing up," Naruto said breaking the silence, "the sun always made me think about how the day had ended yet I still had tomorrow to live and get people to notice me and not for Kyuubi-Teme."

"Hey I'll have you know gaki that both my patents were unholy bonded to each other before my six brothers and sister and I were even a thought in my Fathers balls thank you very much!" the fox snapped at Naruto turn green at his words.

"You alright babe?" Hana asked noticing his sick look.

"Yeah the damn fox just said something disturbing that I won't even dignify with repeating." Naruto said as Hana nodded.

"I had a good time tonight Naruto-kun." Hana said.

"Me too Hana-chan," Naruto said shyly rubbing the back of his head.

After a few minutes Hana grew annoyed waiting for her mate to get a clue on what was suppose to happen.

"Damn it Naruto Uzumaki Inuzaka," Hana snapped playfully grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him to her, "your suppose to kiss me."

With out further ado Hana slammed her lips to her mate's. Naruto was stunned at first but soon gave in and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

Their lips brushed against one another for a while until Naruto froze as Hana slithered her tounge into his mouth. He returned the assaults his mate used against him with his own until the two had to part for air.

"Our room." Hana panted out, "Right. Now."

Naruto nodded as she lead him through the dimmed house showing that Tsume had left a few low leveled lights on for the pair the see their went through the house.

Once they made it to their room and the door was securely shut, Hana once again attacked Naruto's lips with her own only this time Naruto returned the action immediately. Hana began pulling at Naruto's clothes as she dragged him to their bed and on top of her.

Slowly, taking their time to explore the others body, they removed their clothes until they were left only in their underwear. Taking his hand in hers, Hana guided him to the spot in between her legs, groaning as his fingers brushed the sensitive area through the fabric of her panties.

Slowly Naruto reached behind her and struggled with unclasping her bra exposing her breast to him. Hanna's breath hitched as her mates warm breath brushed her sensitive nipples as she pulled his lips to her chest.

"Slowly baby," Hana whispered, "use your tounge gasp, yes like that, now suck a bit, Ah Yes just like that hon."

with her coaching him, Naruto managed to bring her to two orgasms before removing the last layer of clothing between them.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and grasping his erection in her hand and guided him inside her warm tight woman hood. She was just happy that her hymen was broken young during training with Judo, Macho and Phenom (The Triplets name in this fic).

"Hana-Chan," Naruto grunted trying to control, in his mind, 'Perverted Actions', "Your so tight."

"It's alright sweetie," Hana gasped, "you can move, I promise it won't hurt me."

"But it's perverted," Naruto said, "and woman hate perverts."

"This isn't perverted Naruto-kun," Hana explained, "this is being in love, I love you my Kitsune Purinsu, more than the stars."

Naruto kissed her lightly on the lips and leaned his brow against hers.

"I love you too," Naruto said, "my Inu Hime."

Pulling out slightly Naruto thrusted back into her making the Inuzaka girl beneath him moan with each thrust as she raised her own hips to meet him every time he lunged forward.

"Naruto-Kun gasp, I'm... I'm gonna cum again babe." Hana moaned out after what seemed like hours to the mated pair.

"Me. Too." Naruto grunted out as he felt his loins tightened as Hana screamed out to him as her woman hood tightened around his member.

Her orgasm brought on his own release as the Jynchuriki's seed splashed all over the Chuunin girls womb. The two shinobi collapsed onto the bed panting and sweating with shit eating grins pasted on their faces.

Hana rolled onto her side and rested her head on her favorite place on his chest.

"That was amazing Hana-chan." Naruto panted out still recovering from their mating session.

"Consider this the first of many of these types of moments Naruto-kun." Hana said snuggling her cheek into Naruto's broad chest.

"I love you Hana-Chan."

"And I you Naruto-kun," Hana sighed as she closed her eyes and took in the scent of her mate, "more than the stars."

**Ch 4: Chuunin Exam pt 1**.

Naruto woke the next morning with the familure weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw the girl he came to love sleeping on his chest. Her breath was even and the warmth from the air coming from her nose tickled the thin hair on his torso. Naruto was just about to close his eyes and go back to his peaceful slumber when the true demon of Konoha raised its head to disrupt the peaceful morning the mated pair were enjoying. The alarm clock rang causing Hana to groan and bury her face in Naruto's chest while her left hand reached across him and slammed down on the bane of late morning sleeper and lovers everywhere.

"Morning sweetheart." Naruto said kissing her hair line making Hana sigh in content.

"Too damn early," Hana said, "damn Kami for inventing mornings."

Naruto chuckled before getting out of bed and stretching his stiff muscles. Unaware that his mates eyes were fixated on his ass while he pulled on a pair of boxers, his red Ninja pants and his leather jacket which he left open as usual showing off his torso. Hana stood up and wrapped the sheet from their bed around her body as she made her way over to the blonde shinobi and waited for him to finish tieing his Konoha Headband around his forehead.

Wrapping her arms around his waist Hana placed one light kiss on his neck before kissing him fully on the lips. The kiss lasted a full three seconds before Naruto pulled back and leaned his brow against hers.

"Be careful Naruto-kun," Hana said, "I've seen people die in these exams, I couldn't stand it if I lost you after I just found you."

"I won't die Hana-chan," Naruto said, "I promise you I WILL come home to you and after this exam is over you and I we're gonna move into our own house in the compound, and start a family together, and just live our lives one day at a time."

"And our pups will be two girls and a little boy who looks like his Tou-san." Hana chuckled kissing him one last time before he went over to the window and climbed onto the ledge.

"See ya later Inu-Hime." Naruto said cheerfully before Shunshining to where the Exam sign up sheet said to be at today.

Hana walked over to the window and looked out as if watching her mate leave.

"Damn it Nee-chan put some clothes on damn it!" Kiba shouted from the street making Hana look down at her little brother and growl at him.

"Shut the hell up runt before I walk out there and kick your ass again!" Hana snapped slamming her window shut and stalking off to shower before going to the clinic to tend to the patience.

Naruto appeared in front of the exam center where Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting for him.

"So we actually gonna Co-exist for this thing or every pack mate for themselves as usual?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke scuffed and walked off while Sakura swooned after him. Naruto growled in annoyance at his so called team mates.

"Kit, even though they don't deserve it," Kyuubi said in his mind as Naruto followed them into the building, "you need them to make it through this little adventure you dragged me on."

"Tell me something I don't know Fox." Naruto thought back to the demon inside him.

"My name is Kurama." the fox said back.

"That I didn't know." Naruto thought back at the fox making it laugh as they entered the room and were confronted by Naruto's former classmates.

"Yo Bro in law finally made it." Kiba said reaching up and patting Naruto on the shoulder.

"Hm you say something Kiba." Naruto asked imitating his mutt sensei making Sakura and Sasuke dead pan while Kiba grew red in the face and started muttering profanity under his breath.

"He makes it too easy huh Akamaru?" Naruto said to the puppy on his brother in laws head making said dog bark happily and nod its head in agreement.

"You know you shouldn't be so loud," a older boy Naruto's hight said coming up to the group, "your attracting a lot of attention to yourselves."

True to his word Naruto looked and saw that everyone was looking at his group and feeding of a a lot of killer intent (KI) at them.

Naruto smirked and asked Kurama to feed him a little bit of it's Chakra.

"You'd make a great kitsune my boy." Kurama said adding a little of his Chakra to Naruto's as he leaked out his on impressive KI making over half of them flinch and the other half sweat while trying not to fall under the fierce glare this rookie was giving off.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" a large man with scars decorating his face said, "FOR THE NEXT SIXTEEN HOURS I SUGGEST YOU GIVE YOUR SOULS TO KAMI BACOUSE I OWN ALL OF YOUR GENIN'S ASSES!"

Naruto blanched at this and raised his hand.

"Sorry scar butt," Naruto said gaining his trade mark shit eating grin, "but my ass belongs to my mate so you gots nothing on me."

the scared ninja looked at the blonde and smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka," Ibiki said c'mon we all know who this guy is a glare darkening his face, "still the same loud mouth brat that ran my ANBU agents on a wild goose chase when he was only six."

"And your still the same scar faced sore loser who holds a grudge against a eight year old child who whooped your ass in poker nineteen times." Naruto shot back with a glare of his own.

The other rookie watched as their former classmate and comrade stared down the seasoned jonin like it was nothing until Ibiki's lips trembled and he broke out in a booming laugh which Naruto joined him in.

"Ahh it's great to see you in one of these kid." Ibiki said whipping a tear from his eye.

"Good to be here old man," Naruto said his face a little red from laughing so hard, "so how 'bout you pass me for old times sake huh?"

"Sorry kid but this is for your own good." Ibiki said, "All of you grab a seat, sit down, shut up and do as I said about making peace with Kami, cause this is my world bitches."

"Hana-chan would smack you for that." Naruto muttered to him as he passed, "by the way that Kabuto kid, had these on him, some of them hold info only Jiji should know like Kurama and me, Village security ranking, how strong some of us are, mission states, the works, also he smells like snakes, so dose that grass nin with the long hair and straw hat."

"Gotcha," Ibiki said taking the cards descretly(?) from the blonde's hand, "I'll get the info to Lord Hokage after the first test is over, by the way thanks for the KI, better then I could ever do."

"Benefits of having a thousand year old demon sealed inside ya." Naruto replied before taking a seat next to Hyuuga Hinata waiting for the test to start.

Turned out Ibiki was just as evil as our hero remembered him to be. the first test was a written test with answers so hard that you had to cheat on to pass. Luckily for Naruto just as he started panicking a light scratching came from the door. When Ibiki opened it, a husky furred ninja dog walked into the room and sat down next to Naruto panting and wagging his tail.

"Now what are you doing here Judo-kun?" Naruto asked Hana's partner who barked back.

"Huh imagine that," Naruto said, "Yo scar face mind if Judo hangs for a bit, said he lost Hana so he figured he'd hang out with me until after the test and go home with me."

"Fine as long as the mutt stays quiet I have no issues with it." the scared Ninja said.

Naruto nodded and returned to his test when Judo quietly barked at him making Naruto smile and start writing.

After the test, Which about sixty-eight people passed, Naruto and Judo lead his team out of the building. Outside Naruto crouched down and scratched the smallest triplet behind his ears the way he liked.

"Good boy Jubo-kun." Naruto said in a baby voice switching to his belly making the dog fall onto his back and kick his leg excitedly at being scratched.

"You know him Baka?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah he's one of my mate's partners," Naruto said, "Like I said, he got lost so came to find me knowing that I'd eventually go home and take him with me."

"He dosn't know where the Inuzuka compound is?" Sasuke asked, "dumb dog."

Naruto glared, "Judo-kun is the smartest dog on the compound next to Kuromaru-sama and even HE can't find the compound with out a clan member helping him."

"Still a dumb dog." Sasuke muttered.

"Also," Naruto said reaching into his pocket, "could a dumb dog of gotten me this." handing his 'teammates' a piece of paper.

Looking the paper over the two genin found it was the answers to the test. Ibiki's copy.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Hana trained her babies well." Naruto said heading to the Inuzuka compound with Judo on his heels while they looked for 'Mommy'.

**Ch. 5: Forset of DOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM I mean Death.**

"Whose the bitch now." Judo barked as Naruto and he walked back to the Inuzuka Clan district.

"Judo where'd you hear that kinda talk?" Naruto asked mockingly lecturing the dog.

"Around." Judo barked back.

"Just keep it PG around Mommy alright," Naruto said, "I'm worried enough about screwing this whole thing up with out being asked where he partner learned volger language like that from."

"Awe you won't screw up Daddy." Judo said, "Have faith in yourself awight."

"You won't answer if I asked where you learned street from too are ya?"

"Nope."

Naruto arrived at the Clan Head house just then and opened the door. As soon as he did though, he and Judo were met with the sight of a angry Inuzuka Hana.

"Run Judo run." Naruto suggested.

The huskie attempted to do just that but was caught by the scruff of the neck and placed in an empty corner of the den.

"Stay!" Hana said in a firm voice that both attracted Naruto and scared him.

"And as for you." Hana said turning to her mate.

"He showed up at the exam, said he lost you, asked to stay with me and gave me the answer key to the written test." Naruto said quickly holding his hands up in surrender.

"Good," Hana said, "and he didn't lose me he took off as soon as he caught your scent and I couldn't catch him."

"Imagine that." Judo panted doggy way of muttering I believe.

"Another four minutes to your punishment Judo." Hana said making the Ninja hound whine and lower his head.

"Anyway," Naruto said turning Hana's attention back to him as he lifted her into his arms bridle style, "We agreed to move out after the exams but I found a place I wanna put an offer on and wanted to get the lady of the houses opinion."

"I'm not a lady Nar-kun," Hana said, "I'm the Bitch of the House."

"If you say so," Naruto said grinning as he carried her outside and walked down the street outside of the compound, "but to me your my Inu-Tenshi."

"Flatterer." Hana snapped mockingly at him and slapped his chest lightly.

"So what ya think babe?" Naruto asked stopping.

Hana had been so caught up in bantering with him she hadn't noticed they'd arrived at the place he mentioned. It was a simple house. Two story, medium size yard, the house was painted tan with a brown roof, the lawn looked like it hadn't been trimmed for a few months and some of the windows were broken.

Hana was stunned as Naruto lead her around the house and lifted her over the privacy fence. The back yard was HUGE. the size alone was probably the size of two of the front lawns. To the edge of the padeo was a small shed looking building.

"It's our own privet Sana." Naruto explained.

Hana was in love with it already. FINALLY she could bath in peace with out being peeped on at the public bath.

"If you don't like it then we can keep looking." Naruto said.

"I don't like it," Hana said, "I love it, how much?"

"I plan on offering higher then the last offer." Naruto said.

"Go as high as possible with out breaking us," Hana said, "and if we get it the first night we christine the house I promise you a few things Anko told me about from her exploits."

"I feel like I'm not gonna enjoy that." Naruto muttered having met Anko for the first time in a long while today and was honestly not sure to be afraid of her killing him of raping him now. I would'nt mind it but Eh thats just me Giggity giggity alright

"Honey it'll hurt so good you'll never want me to stop." Hana said kissing his cheek before biting his ear lightly, "Now let's go home so your not tired for tomorrow."

"Yes dear." Naruto said picking her up and leaping through the air to their window before diving through it startling Hana.

"Jerk!" Hana growled at him slapping him upside the head, "What if I left the window shut Huh?"

"I'd of stuck to the wall opened it and then dived through it." Naruto said rubbing his head in both pain and habit.

"Ass." Hana muttered crossing her arms and turning away from him.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate. Gently nuzzling her cheek and jaw with his nose. Hana tried to hold strong to her annoyance at him but in the short month and a half they'd spent together training and getting to know each other, Naruto had found all of her weak spots and knew how to use them.

"Sorry for scaring you sweetie," Naruto whispered in her ear, "I just wanted to tease you a little."

"I'm sorry too for snapping at you," Hana said turning in his arms and resting her head on his torso, "I'm just not use to your playful side yet since we havn't had a lot of opportunities to do things like that."

"How bout this," Naruto said, "After the chuunin exams, you, me, we go off someplace for a while and have a real honeymoon."

"Yeah like the Hokage will let us go on a honeymoon." Hana said sarcasticly.

"Hey I'm Inuzuka-Uzumaki Naruto I make things happen." Naruto said.

"Like painting a monument in broad day light in a kill me orange jump suit and leading Jonin, Chuunin and ANBU on a wild goose chase for three hours?" Hana asked playfully.

"I was thinking more along the lines of freeing a village from a midget dictator but that works too." Naruto shot back.

"Alright enough bantering," Hana said pulling back and kissing Naruto again before pulling off her clothes and pulling the sheets back on the bed, "we need to get some sleep if you wanna be well rested for the second exam tomorrow."

Naruto sighed as we went over to his usual side of the bed, slapping Hana's ass as he passed WOW lot of 'a's and 's's in that sentence only to have his pinched as a retort. The young couple soon settled into their bed and fell asleep to the others breathing.

Anko was standing before the Genin in the second exam. she opened her mouth to talk when a blonde kid with Inuzuka tattoos and a fish cake on a well toned six pack landed in front of her.

"Yo Anko-neechan sorry I'm late, Hana-chan wanted a massage before I left and well we all know how my mate is when she wants something." Naruto said turning to Anko. Like Ibiki Naruto hung out with Anko a lot in his youth and had a bit of a sibling affection for each other.

"Just join your team and shut up gaki." Anko said glaring at her little brother.

After Naruto joined Sas Uke and Sakura. Anko explained the second test was to retrieve the mate to your scroll from another team and make it to the tower at the center of the forest in five days. When Choji asked about food Anko bitch slapped the big boned ninja and told him to eat of the fat of the land, which Choji heard, 'live off of fat." and tried to attack Anko shouting Chubies rule only for Shikamaru and Naruto to hold their Giant friend back.

"OH and some advice DON'T LET FLUFFY GET YA!" Anko shouted as the gates opened and the genin rushed into the forest.

"Whose Fluffy?" Sakura asked stupidly.

"Anko-neechan's pet giant tiger she found in here and kills who ever tries to kill her." Naruto explained shivering at the memory of him, a kunai and aloooooooooot of tharapy after words.

A day passed and Team 7 managed to gain an extra heaven Scroll when a large wind launched Naruto away from the group and into the mouth of a giant snake.

"So this is how it ends," Naruto muttered as the snaked stomach closed around him, "Always thought it'd be Hana's cooking to do me in but I guess thats life for ya."

"Kit We ain't going out like this now nut up and use that damn Tsuga move of yours to get us out of here before the stench of digested rat is stuck in my nose." Kurama said as Naruto blanch at the obvious way to escape before rotating as fast as possible.

"TSUGA!" Naruto shouted as the drill like Jutsu cut through the snakes flesh and out into the fresh air.

"AIR FRESH AIR I'D KISS IT IF IT WERE SOLID!" Kurama shouted in Naruto's mind making him sweet drop at the Kyuubi's antics.

'And your how old?' Naruto asked using Sasuke's spare soak to track down his team.

"Around 1,700,000 and 18 million years old why?"

'Because your acting like a kid in a candy store.'

"Am not."

'Are to.'

"Am not."

'Are to.'

this went on all the way back to where the rest of Team 7 was getting their asses kicked by the lagentament off spring of Voldemort and Michel Jackson God rest his soul.

"Hey I might not like em but dude I need them to get to chuunin and not see them again if I can help it." Naruto said.

"Oh and what makes you think you can be a chuunin?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well for one I have a skin tone that says I don't hide in a closet all day and a smile that dosn't say I like little boys." Naruto said.

"Oh like I haven't heard that one all my life Naruto-kun."

"HEY only Hana-chan gets to call me that and last time I checked my girl was HOT not a pedo."

Sasuke watched as the two bantered back and forth until Orochimaru said something about Hana and Naruto decked him.

The fight was in the Snake Sanin's favor do to his years of experience as he slashed and stabbed at the Uzumaki-Inuzuka Genin who used every trick he had.

Jumping back Naruto made the hand sign for his favorite kenjutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making a instant army in a matter of seconds, "Tensauzando Tsuga!" (Ten thousand Passing Fang) as ten thousand razor sharp tornados rushed at Orochimaru.

Impressed by the boys number of Kage Bunshin the boy made. Orochimaru grinned.

"So little Naruto-kun knows how to make a few clones," the albino said leaping over the fury of the Tensauzando Tsuga, "But I'm sad to say it isn't enough, Fūton: Daitoppa!"

Naruto's clones grunted as all of them dispelled at once.

"That's not all I know Oro-Pedo" Naruto said Making more cloned, "Tensauzando Tsuga Rambage!"

Orochimaru managed to use the momentum of the barrage to duck out of the way only for the real Naruto to apprear behind him with a Kunai and paper bomb in hand.

"1000 YEARS OF DEATH UZIMAKI-INUZUKA STYLE!" Naruto shouted ramming the blade into the pale sannin's rectum and leaping away just as it exploded.

"Sasuke, Sakura quick let's bale while he's stunned."

Sakura didn't need telling twice but Sasuke had to get knocked out by a clone and hauled away just as Orochimaru's head cleared.

"Damn brat will pay for this injutstice," Orochimaru vowed, "No one shoves anything up my ass but Kabuto and lives."

**Ch.6: Chuunin Round Two. DING**

Naruto and his team landed panting a few miles from the tower. Catching his breath Naruto sniffed the air and found it clean of Orochimaru's scent.

"I think we're safe here for a while." Naruto said just as he gained the memories of the clone carrying Sasuke as the Last Uchiha came to and disrupted the clone.

"Why did we retreat?!" Sasuke demanded, "I could have beaten him, I'm a Uchiha."

Naruto tuned out the whining, boosting Uchiha to talk to a raging Kurama in his seal.

"That was him Naruto," the Kyuubi said venomously, "That was the man who slaughtered my kits after My mate was sealed in Kumo's female Jynchuriki the Neko no Nanbi."

'So he killed your pups after your mate was sealed in another Jynchuriki to send you on your rampage in Konoha?' Naruto asked, 'The question is why?'

'I have no clue kit,' Kurama said, 'But I think the way he was fighting the Uchiha you have as a pack mate, that pale assed pedophile seemed to be trying to wear him out.'

'Probably to kidnap him for the Sharingan or to play grab ass with him.' Naruto pointed out.

"Are you even listening to Sasuke-Kun Baka?" Sakura asked inturupting the link between Kurama and Naruto.

"The reason I had us retreat is A) he was playing with us and B) I managed to grab this when I shoved that bomb up his ass which I'm not so sure but I think he liked that." Naruto said holding up an Earth Scroll.

"Hm no point in waiting around here then," Sasuke said, "Lets get to the tower fast and rest up for what evers next."

"Grab my shoulders and I'll Shunshin us there faster than we could get there walking." Naruto said.

The other two nodded and did as instructed and disappeared leaving three leaves behind.

Team 7 reappeared in front of the tower and Naruto fell to his knees panting.

"Hey brat you okay?" Anko asked as his teammates walked off to present their scrolls.

"Yeah I always hack up a lung after Shunshining half way across a forest with two rookie genin." Naruto panted.

Anko started looking over the blonde and noticed his fingers were turning green and his usual sun-kissed skin was pale.

"Gaki I think my old teacher poisoned ya," Anko said, "Go lay down in your room with your team and I'll have a medic look at ya."

"No." Naruto said, "No medics, get Hana-chan, I don't trust these mutts here to try to cure me in time to continue the exam."

"Alright I'll send a snake to Hana just lay down for now and don't move or the poison will spread faster."

"Right." Naurto said going to his teams quarters and falling into bed waiting for Hana to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long. not five minutes after he laid down the door burst open and Judo jumped on his stomach knocking the air from his lungs.

"Daddy are you okay," the dog asked sniffing the blonde over, "You have to be okay you can't die, I'm to young for you to die."

"Judo down." Hana's voice commanded coming in with her medical bag.

Judo jumped down to the floor where he and the other two of the triplets rested their heads looking up at Naruto with big doggy eyes.

Hana walked over and started treating her mate. After IDing the venom and treating it, Hana packed up her med gear. Once her things were put away. Hana turned a mean face to her mate and started beating the living shit out of him.

"OW HANA WHAT THE OW HELL IS WRONG WITH FUCKING A THAT HURT YOU?!" Naruto shouted between his lovers furry of fists.

"YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU WHEN ANKO'S SNAKE SHOWED UP SAYING YOU'D BEEN POISONED AND WOULDN'T LET ANYONE BUT ME TREAT YOU! YOU COULD OF DIED BEFORE I GOT HERE YOU BASTARD! HOW DO YOU THINK I'D OF FELT IF I HADN'T MADE IT IN TIME HUH?" Hana shouted right back her fist slowing down until she fell to his chest and started crying.

Seeing this was going to be a personal moment the triplets went out of the room and shut the door behind them. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hana as she continued to soak his chest with her tears.

"Shh its alright, I made a promise to come home from this thing and I plan to keep it," Naruto said using his hand to lift her face ti eye level with him, "Nothing, not even the Shinigami, will stop me from keeping a promise to you Hana-hime." Naruto vowed sealing it with a kiss on her still trembling lip.

Hana gave into his kiss intently. Their tongues dueling for dominance as their hand started wondering. it didn't take long for either of them to rip the other s clothes off.

Hana moaned as they became connected by his member entering her. Unlike last time there was no awkwardness as Hana started rocking on Naruto's waist. Naruto groaned flipping them over to where he was on top and started thrusting his hips forward increasing the tempo of their sex.

Hana moans turned to screams of pleasure as she arched her back in trying to fit more of him into her. Wrapping her legs around him bringing him closer to her.

"Harder Baby," Hana gasped out, "do it harder, FUCK YES LIKE THAT!"

Naruto growled and started attacking her nipple with his lips and suckling it.

"Im gonna cum baby," Hana moaned arching her back and her eyes turned slitted, nails grew into claws and canines grew into fangs," gonna cum."

"Me to babe." Naruto growled as his body also aquiered the same features.

"Do it inside Naruto-koi," Hana said, "impregnate your bitch with your pup."

Naruto increased his speed until his hips were almost a blur to Hana and she clung to her mate.

"NARUTOOO!" Hana howled feeling her cricendo of her orgasm before Naruto let loose a roar that made her whole body shake and released his seed into her womb before they both collapsed on to the small cot Naruto was laying on.

"Why do you have to make it hard to stay mad at you?" Hana asked turning so she could snuggle into his shoulder and place a hand on his chest.

"Because your scary when your mad." Naurto answered honestly.

"And don't you forget it buster or..."

"Cold showers for life?" Naruto offered.

"Bingo," Hana said kissing him lightly on the lips before climbing from him and started redressing herself, "The next part of the exam is in four days. so far only your team and that Suna team made it to the tower. I was asked to be a med in the next round so it goes without saying be careful."

"Alright." Naruto said also redressing.

"I'd also recommend fine tuning your Getsuga Mom said it was passable but could use a little improving." Hana said.

"Yes dear."

"See you in four days baby," Hana said pressing her lips into a searing kiss before leaving the room with and extra away in her hips and a shit eating grin on her face.

For the next three days while his teammates did who knows what, Naruto trained with his Getsuga and Tensauzando Tsuga (Ten thousand Passing Fang) to the point where it didn't take as much chakra to use and it usually does.

On the fifth day of the second part of the Chuunin Exams the hopeful Genin were told the at the next part of the exam would be One on One battles.

Sasuke fought a fellow Konoha Genin and defeated him with a bastardized version of Rock Lee's Frontal Lotus he called Shi Shi Renden. After the fight Kakashi took the Uchiha off somewhere. Probably to take care of the at Cure Seal Naruto concluded.

Sakura and Yamanaka Ino battled in what Kiba called a poor excuse for a cat fight which ended in a double knock out leaving all kunoichi present shaking their heads in discuss.

Nara Shikamaru took on a Oto Kunoichi named Kin and wound up knocking her out by using his Kage Mane no Jutsu to make her slam her head into the wall behind her after dodging the shuraken they threw at each other.

Aburame Shino faced Kin's teammate, who he beat by having his beatles fly into the tubes in his hands and back up the wind chakra making his hands explode.

"Now for the next match, Inuzuka-Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kankuro no Subaku."

Kankuro lept into the arena and glared at Nauruto.

"Come on you tattooed freak let's get this over with." the Suna genin taunted.

Naruto was about to go down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he came face to face with his mate who gave him a quick kiss.

"Good luck and go easy on him, he's not as skilled as you are." Hana said.

"Done saying good-bye to your whore yet," Kankuro said, "maybe after I beat you I'll have a little fun with her.

Kiba quickly his behind his sensei Yuuhi Kurenai while the triplets growled at the make up (WARPAINT!) wearing boy.

"Dude you done did it now." Kiba said, "A) you insulted my sister in front of both her mate and partners and B) your about to face said mate in combat. Don't wanna be him right now huh Shino."

"Logic dictates that such insults about one's spouse tends to upset them to the point of denigrating the cause of said insult." Shino said.

"disintegration huh," Naruuto said angerly, "Nah to quick, Pajama man dies slowly." Naruto said disappearing in a twister of leaves and appearing in front of Kankuro.

"Procter I suggest after you start the fight you go you next to Hokage-Sama," Naruto said, " things are about to get wild."

"Fighters ready?" Heyate asked preparing to do just wat the Inuzuaka-Uzumaki suggested, "FIGHT!"

**And thats all for now. Hope to have ch 6 done soon.**


	2. Ch 7

**Ch 7: Puppet Boy Gonna Pay.**

**Disclaimer: As I am still a broke ass cashier and have no money to my name can only mean one thing. I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shipuden. Please support the official release.**

As soon as Hayate jumped out of the way Kankuro revealed his puppets Crow and Black Ant.

"Dokukiri Jigoku: Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu!" Kankuro shouted as Crow and Black Ant started to circle around the blonde shinobi blinding him with a cloud of poison shooting thousands of senbon out of their arms and mouths.

"Tsuga!" Naruto shouted spinning making the needles bounce off the razor edged twister as he came out of the poison, 'Kurama I might be poisoned.' Naruto thought to his Biju tenant.

"Already on it Kit," Kurama said focusing on cleaning her hosts body of the weak poison the suna boy was using.

Naruto landed on the ground and dropped onto all fours.

**"Shikiyako no Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted as his nails and teeth turned into fangs and claws, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Gatsuga!"** Naruto shouted making a copy of himself as both of them used the Tsuga technique. Kankuro tried firing more of his puppets hidden weapons and poisoned tools at his opponent but they just bounced of the razor edged hurricanes heading his way.

Before the puppet user could think of a counter attack he was hit be the onslaught of sharpened twisters. Kankuro slammed against the wall. The Puppet users knees shook as he returned to his feet and used his Chakura no Ito to bring his puppets back in front of him to protect him from Naruto's next attack.

"That was for freak comment," Naruto said sealessly making three more clones, "my mate made this next move since she has three ninken this is **Gatenga!**" (Fang Rotating Fang) Naruto shouted as he made three** Kage Bunshins** and he and his clones started rotating in a buzz saw like wheel from all four direction trapping Kankuro who only had one way to go. Up.

Jumping into the air Kankuro managed to avoid the attack, however. His puppets were destroyed in the frenzy of the jutsu.

"Procter I forfeit," Kankuro said landing back on the ground, "I have no other puppets to use so I can't mount a defense or offense."

"Winner of the match Inuzuka-Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate said.

Smiling Naruto dispelled his clones and returned to Hana's side where she placed a loving kiss on his cheek.

"Tonight," Hana whispered in his ear as Hayate started the fight between Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji, "I'm giving you an extra special treat."

Naruto smiled as the familer scent of pine trees and dogs filled his nose mixed with the primal scent she gave off when she was in heat. Naruto remembered last month during his clan training how Hana had made him take Konohamaru camping for the week she was in heat so he wouldn't be tempted to mate with her, they had agreed from after their first night together to wait until they had their own house to start their own pack.

"Your in heat Hana-chan," Naruto said, "Sorry but I thought we agreed to wait until we had or own place to try for pups."

"I got some good news the other day," Hana whispered smelling her mates scent of rain, foxes and ramen, "the house we put an offer on, we got it, no one else had an offer had put an offer on it before us, so tonight, we're breaking in our new bed Mom got us as a house warming gift."

Naruto smiled wrapping a hand around Hana's waist and watched the match between cousins. Neji seemed skilled but despite being a rookie Hinata held her ground against the Branch Hyuuga until Neji grew angry when she got up and went for a fatal blow just as Hinata fainted.

Springing into action Naruto and Hana, as well as Gai, Hayate, Yuuhi Kurenai, Kiba and Shino jumped down to stop the angry genin.

Naruto was restraining Kiba and Shino, surprised the usually controlled Aburame was needing to be held back. Hana was already using her skills in medical ninjutsu to keep Hinata stable until more advanced medics could get here, Judo, Macho and Phenom held back Akamaru, Kurenai was next to Hana worried about her student, meanwhile, Gai and Hayate were holding Neji back.

"Sorry to say Yuuhi-san but do to outside interference your student is disqualified."

"Hmph more special treatment for the main house." Neji said.

"You better pray that you don't face one of us in the finals ass-clown!" Kiba shouted struggling against his brother in laws hold, "because if Akamaru and I get our claws into you, you'll be menace meat!"

Behind them Akamaru barked loudly from where his uncle Judo was holding him by the scruff of his neck still trying to claw at the guy who had hurt the girl who always brought some meat for him to every team meeting.

"_**Akamaru, Kiba, SIT**_!" Naruto shouted unknowingly using an Alpha tone that very few males in their clan used.

Kiba instantly went still and Akamaru stopped thrashing in Judo's jaws.

"Just stay calm Kiba," Hana said as Hinata was loaded on a stretcher and carted away while more medics kept her stable, "She'll be fine, I managed to keep her heart stable so she didn't go into carte act arrest she still has some bruised and broken ribs but other then theat she'll be fine."

Kiba growled and glared and Neji who scuffed shrugging off the jonin's hands and returning to the stands.

Kiba had indeed won against a rain genin. The match lasted three minutes do to the Genin having very little chakra reserves.

Subaku no Gaara defeated Rock Lee crushing his knee and arm as well as the nerves in his back. Hana said that anyone short of Senju Tsunade stood a chance of healing him enough to continue as a shinobi.

Choji lost to the Oto Trio's last member bringing the preliminary rounds to a end.

"Winners come down and draw a number from this box," Anko instructed, "after numbers have been drawn, the matches will be decided, afterwards you will be given one month to prepare for your matches."

"Why?" Gaara asked wanting more blood for 'mother'.

"Think about Coony-chan," Anko said, "everyone here just saw your skills so most likely have a plan for it so the month is a period to come up with some new tricks."

"Fine," Gaara drawled out, "as long as someone here can prove my existence."

After the numbers drawn the participants were asked to read them out loud.

"One." Kiba said.

"Two." Neji.

"Six." Naruto spoke up.

And so it went on until the matches were set.

"The first match will be Inuzuka Kiba Vs. Hyuuga Neji and the second match is Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Sabaku no Gaara, Inuzuka-Uzumaki Naruto Vs. Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru Vs. Subaku no Temari, with the remaining genin will get a by to the next round to face the winner of the first match," Anko explained showing the diagram of the matches with the numbers drawn in the spaces rather then their names.

After the Sandime made a short speech Naruto and Hana walked to their new home. After arriving at the doorway, Naruto lifted his mate into his arms and carried her through the door she opened for them. the Triplets went to their beds at the base of the stairs while the young couple walked to the master bedroom. Hana had decorated while Naruto was in Training Area 44. Their room had a large king size bed, two wardrobes' on the side of the room and two side tables with lamps on each side of the bed.

Naruto tossed Hana onto the bed before joining her. Hana smirked and flipped over on top on him.

"Hope your not too tiered Na Ru To-Kun." Hana said smirking at the sounds of the fabric his jacket was made of being literally shredded, "Cause for the next seventy-two hours, you and I are not leaving this bed."

* * *

_Time skip three days later_

Hana awoke three days later to the sound of fighting in her and Naruto's backyard. Wrapping the bed sheets around her torso she walked to the window over looking the yard to see Naruto going through what he liked to call "Inuzuka-Uzumaki Naruto's Kage Bunshuin Battle Royal!" rolling her eyes Hana opened the window.

"Nice ass babe." Hana called.

"Not so bad yourself doll-face." Naruto called back dodging as his clones preformed a Gatsuga on him.

"Thanks, now wash up and come inside for breakfast or..."

"Cold showers for life?" Naruto offered.

"Hell no," Hana said flashing him a 'come and get me grin', "why would I punish myself along with you?"

Naruto smirked as he dispelled his clones and walked into the house and started on breakfast.

At the table Hana sat a plate of the usual fried eggs, bacon and milk on the table for her and her mate while the triplets got a protean balanced kibble with milk lightly drenched on it.

"Mom gave me some advance clan jutsu for me to teach you for the finals," Hana said chewing her breakfast, "Some might be harder for you to learn with out a partner but I think Lord Third has a way to fix those areas in your future training."

"Right," Naruto said, "I'll leave about twenty clones here working on the ones I can learn while we meet with Gramps and see it we can't fill the void in that part."

Hana smiled at her mate's ingenuity when it came to using the shared memory function of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to learn jutsu and chakra control exercises.

**End of Ch.7. Ch.8 will be in more into Naruto and Hana's training, mostly because I cna't think of any k-9 type jutsu for him to learn, also I plan for Naruto to get a summing contract with one of these two clans. either the Wolf clan, Dingo clan or the Coyote clan. mostly leaning to either the Dingo or Coyote though since the wolf contracts been done so much by others it leaves no room for individuality. Later Days Freaks and Geeks**


	3. Chapter 8

Ch.8 training days.

After breakfast the Uzumaki-Inuzuka couple went to the Hokage tower where thay ewere intercepted by Hiruzen Sarutobi's secritary just outside his office.

"Leave now brat," the twenty something year old secritary spat as Naruto and Hana tried to walk past her desk, 'Lord Third has no need to be disturbed by you an your latest bed mate today or any other day between now and the end of the chuunin exams.

"Joice!" Hiruzen's voice came from inside his office before his doors flew open and he marche dout wearing his usual Hokage robes and hat, "what have I said about addressing Naruot-kun and Hana-chan like that?"

"But...but Lord Hokage." Joice tried to say only to be silenced by a raised hand by the two timed seasoned shinobi.

"Have some tea and cookies brought up," "Arf!" "Bark" "And some jerkey and water for these three as well."

Yes Lord Hokage." Joice said leaving to carry out her assignment while the three shinobi and three shinobi hounds entered the office.

"Now what can I do for you my boy?" Hiruzen asked settling himself back into his chair.

"What do you know about summoning Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmmm," Hiruzen strocked his beard in thought as to how to word this subject with his serogent grandson, "While I don't know how some summons came to be like the toad contract or slug contract that my former students Jeriya and Tsunade use, the monkey king Emma of my own contract told me that one of my ancesstors and one of his formed the contract between themselves. while I don't know the mechanics behind forming an original contract I do know of a few on claimed contracts avalible to potintal summoners."

"Are there any for wolves or something like that?" Hana asked.

"Well Kakashi has the Ninken contract." Hiruzen mused out loud going over the canine family contracts they had in the village."

"Pass." Hana and Naruto corused while the The Triplets barked they're agreement with their partner and her mate.

"Give me a moment," Hiruzen muttered pulling a storage scroll out of his desk and unrolling it until he came to the scrolls they collected rouge shinobi, "Aw ha here it is, this is a contract we gathered from a rough shinobi some years ago, no one whose signed it ever lived to tell us what was summoned so we have no idea what it next open maybe you'll have better luck my boy."

"Right," Naruto said reading through the scroll befrore signing his name in blood in the next space before casting the boar dog bird monkey and ram hand seals and slamming his hand on the tile floor, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" in a burst of smoke a silver coyote with a black eyepatch over his right eye revieled itself.

"Greetings cub," the coyote said in a deep bass voice one wouldn't expect from a animal his size, "My name is Koyoshi of the canine contract, whitch of you summoned me."

"I did Koyoshi-dono," Naruto said, "Inuzuka-Uzumaki Naruto at your serves."

"Bend down here laddy let me get a good sniff at ya," Koyoshi said as the blonde did just that taking a deep sniff of his scent before looking him over, "you had a hard life boy when you were pass obut from a few weeks ago until now you have felt nothing but the love of a mate and a pack that you craived from when you were a cub, congradulations Naruto-dono you pass the test. call on the pack any time."

And with that Koyoshi disapeared in a burst of smoke.

"Well that was anticlimatic." Hiruzen said.

The three sat for a while as Naruto told his serogent grandfather his training plan for the month. a little past noon the young Uzumaki-Inuzuka couple returned home to resume Naruto's training.

Secret Author release: Time Skip no Jutsu!

Hana sat in a standard paper gown in the hospital while Naruto sat in the chair previded for her. it had been two weeks since she was last in heat and three days ago she had symptoms of both of Morning Sickness and a few mood swings about the little things like the triplets jumping on her while she was laying on the couch reading a medical journal or Naruto draging in dirt on HER clean kitchan floor after she had just mopped. So after taking a home pregnancy test Hana deciided the if it were positive she'd go to the hospital and double check.

"Mrs. Uzumaki-Inuzuka?" the doctor, one of the few that acctually supported Naruto, said coming back into the room, "Let me be the first to congratulate you on your pregnancy."

"Wa you mean that...?" Naruto asked eyes lighting up.

"Yes Mr. Uzumaki-Inuzuka your mate is with pups your clan so bluntly puts it." the doctor said reaching into his coat and pulling out two saucers and a small bottle of saki, still smling the doc poured two shots handing it to the frozen blonde who took it numbly, " a toast two The brat, his bitch, and their triplets may they live long and prosper and all that." the doc said before gulping his shot while Naruto sputtered his own drink and Hana stiffened a bit while the triplets howled in joy.

"Did he just say?" Hana asked her mate.

"I think he did just say." Naruto answered.

"Yes he did say," the doctor said, " -Inuzuka is pregnate with triplets, now good bye." the doctor said. leaving thee room while Hana slowly stood from the table removing the paper gown and redressing in her usual outfit.

Naruto slowly stood from his own seat setting the drunking saki on the counter before walking over to his mate before she screamed in joy leaping into Naruto's arms and wrapping her arms around his neck in a fierce hug while Naruto laughed and swung her around.

"We gotta tell Kaa-san and the runt ASAP!" Hana cheered, "and I need Anko, Kurenai and the rest of the girls for a shower and we need to get the nursury set up."

"Easy Hana-chan," Naruto said setting her back on the ground and stepping back a bit, "First things first we'll get everyone to our house so we can tell them, now I'll send out summons to gather everyone to our house so we can tell them while you and I go and get three cribs, a changing table and some othe naccities worry about the rest after I make Chuunin and start taking higher missions," Naruto said before biting his thumb and doing the boar dog bird monkey and ram hand seals and slamming his hand on the tile floor, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" in a burst of smoke a silver coyote with a black eyepatch over his right eye revieled itself.

"Greetings Naruto-dono," the canine summon said sniffing the air, "What can I do for you and congratulations Hana-dono on your first litter."

"Thanks Koyoshi-dono and could you go and have Kaa-san, Kiba, Kurenai-san, Anko Nee-chan and Old Man Hokage meet us at our house in say and hour or two?"

"No problem Naruto-dono I'll inform the pack as well when I go home and see if the elders and Koyichi-sama about adding their name to the scroll when their old enough." the silver coyote ran to the door and sprinted off.

The young Uzumaki-Inuzuka couple exited the hospitol and into th a shopping district where Hana led Naruto to the local baby store to look at cribs and a rocking chair Hana added to her list of furniture that her pups would need. Afterwords the manager said it would be delivered within a week.

The feuture parents then proceded to their house where apone entering and flicking on th lights a loud shout of 'surprise' and the sound of popping made Naruto summon two clones that took on either side of Hana while he was crouching in front of her with a kunai in each hand growling.

"Whoa sis call of your mate will ya?" Kiba yelled having been the closest to Naruto and Hana by hiding behind where the door would have opened earning him a cut on his cheek for it, "Kaa-san next time you hide next to the door."

"Oh get over it pup your pack brother barly knicked ya." Tsume said while her oldest pup healed her youngest.

the rest of the night was filled with laughter and congratulations to the young couple as the next day things would return to normal.


End file.
